priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
½ Off
½ Off is a pricing game played for a cash prize of $10,000 as well as an additional cash bonus and uses small prizes. On primetime specials, the prize is raised to $25,000. While on Big Money Weeks, the grand cash prize is often $100,000. Gameplay *The contestant is shown three pairs of small prizes, one pair at a time. One item in each pair is marked with the correct price, and the other is marked at half off its actual price. The contestant must choose which of the pair is marked half off; if they do, he or she wins both small prizes. Pricing all three pairs correctly awards the contestant a $1,000 cash bonus which is his or hers to keep, regardless of the final outcome of the game. *There are also 16 boxes displayed onstage, one of which contains the grand prize. For each correct guess with the small prizes, half of the empty boxes are removed from play (down to eight, four, and then two boxes, respectively, for each correct decision). Once the three pairs have been played, the contestant must choose one of the remaining boxes he or she believes contains the grand prize. History and behind the scenes *½ Off was created by former FremantleMedia employee Mandel Ilagan and premiered on May 28, 2004 (#2935K). It is the first pricing game to premiere since Rich Fields became permanent announcer. Its set is the most expensive prop ever built for The Price is Right. The game was originally planned to be played for a car, with a set of keys in one of the boxes instead of money. The game's method of revealing the contents of the box is similar to that of the retired pricing game Fortune Hunter. *Even though ½ Off wasn't played perfectly on the day it premiered, the $10,000 was won anyway. But on June 7, 2004 (#2951K), the game's second playing, the contestant guessed all three pairs correctly and won the $10,000 by picking box #10. *Under Bob Barker's tenure, the game was played perfectly 14 times. *Since September 28, 2010 (#5242K), contestants win a flat $1,000 bonus for correctly guessing three prizes with the ½ Off price. From October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20) to June 9, 2010, contestants won $500 for each pair of prizes priced correctly, for a $1,500 total cash bonus, which was theirs to keep regardless of the outcome. From May 28, 2004 (#2935K) to June 7, 2007 (#4024K), correct guesses only won the associated items. *A notable playing from April 17, 2007 (#3952K) involved a contestant picking box #4 at the very beginning of the game. After he eliminated 8 boxes, box #4 was still there. Unsurprisingly, he still chose #4. The box had the $10,000 and Bob was stunned. *½ Off was featured as the Million Dollar Game on The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular episode on April 11, 2008 (#029SP, aired out of order on March 14). After winning the $25,000, the contestant was given the option to risk the cash already won for a chance at $1,000,000 which had been hidden in one of the remaining fifteen empty boxes. The contestant decided to keep his $25,000 and not take the risk. *On September 25, 2013 (#6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16), during Season 42's Big Money Week, Cassidy Schlitz won the game for $101,000. Cassidy is also the second daytime contestant to win $100,000 in a pricing game (Ani Khojasarian, who won $100,000 playing Pay the Rent on April 22, 2013 (#6321K, aired out of order on April 24) during Season 41's "Big Money Week," was the first). It was offered again on October 24, 2016 (#7661K), and it was also won. *In the entire history of ½ Off, only twice has a contestant-- Pamela Claraty on April 15, 2010 (#5124K, aired out of order on April 16) and Rodger Landers on January 24, 2014 (#6585K, aired out of order on April 3, originally rescheduled to air on March 10)-- guessed all the small prizes incorrectly but still managed to find the $10,000 box. *On February 12, 2010 (#5035K), the ½ Off doors were changed from black to purple with yellow stripes. *Beginning on March 5, 2015 (#7034K, aired out of order on April 9), the opening spiel is changed to "You have a chance to win $10,000 because you'll be playing 1/2 Off." *On January 16, 2018 (#8172K, aired out of order on February 6), the entire set received a new color scheme. *½ Off has received 83 wins, as of April 12, 2018 (#8294K). *It has been lost 33 times when the contestant got it down to 2 boxes, most recently on May 14, 2018 (#8341K). *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during big money week, ½ Off was played for $20,000, and it was won. *On March 8, 2018 (#8244K, aired out of order on January 11) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Jose Ruba won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the second slot. *One May 2, 2018 (#8323K), the losing horns were not played. It was also the only game fully lost (save for winning $1,000) in that episode other than winning the 3-digit item on Any Number. Trivia *3 of the 6 items cannot end with an odd number if it was being selected as the one that is half off its actual retail price. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 26. *Under Bob Barker’s tenure, Bob would always have the audience count to three whenever a contestant was about to open a box. Since Drew Carey became host, this was discontinued. *The money was never hidden in box #13 until December 13, 2010 (#5351K). Pictures Half1.jpg halfoff.png halfoffsmallprizes.png Half8.jpg|This will signify a win for sure. half off.jpg|This is from December 14, 2005 (#3453K) when Erica won ½ Off and was shrilling so loud in her excitement. (Video footage is seen below) halfoff1.jpg|Updated ½ Off doors from 2010 Half.png halfoffreveal.png 25000halfoff.png 25000halfoff2.png Premiere Playing Half1.jpg Halfoff.png Halfoffsmallprizes.png halfoffpremiere1.jpg halfoffpremiere2.jpg halfoffpremiere3.jpg halfoffpremiere4.jpg halfoffpremiere5.jpg halfoffpremiere6.jpg Half8.jpg halfoffpremiere7.jpg Cassidy's $100,000 Win from Big Money Week 2013 100000halfoff1.jpg 100000halfoff4.jpg 100000halfoff5.jpg 100000halfoff6.jpg 100000halfoff7.jpg 100000halfoff8.jpg 100000halfoff9.jpg 100000halfoff10.jpg 100000halfoff11.jpg 100000halfoff2.jpg 100000halfoff3.jpg Rodger's Unbelievable 1/2 Off Win rodgerhalfoff1.jpg rodgerhalfoff2.jpg rodgerhalfoff3.jpg rodgerhalfoff4.jpg rodgerhalfoff5.jpg rodgerhalfoff6.jpg Raymond's $100,000 Win from 2016 100000halfoff2016-1.jpg 100000halfoff2016-2.jpg 100000halfoff2016-3.jpg 100000halfoff2016-4.jpg 100000halfoff2016-5.jpg 100000halfoff2016-6.jpg 100000halfoff2016-7.jpg 100000halfoff2016-8.jpg 100000halfoff2016-9.jpg 100000halfoff2016-10.jpg 100000halfoff2016-11.jpg 100000halfoff2016-12.jpg 1/2 Off for $20,000 halfoff20k1.jpg halfoff20k2.jpg halfoff20k3.jpg halfoff20k4.jpg halfoff20k5.jpg halfoff20k6.jpg halfoff20k7.jpg halfoff20k8.jpg halfoff20k9.jpg halfoff20k10.jpg halfoff20k11.jpg 1/2 Off's New Paint Job & Jose's PCH Win halfoff2018-1.jpg halfoff2018-2.jpg halfoff2018-3.jpg halfoff2018-4.jpg halfoff2018-5.jpg halfoff2018-6.jpg halfoff2018-7.jpg halfoff2018-8.jpg halfoff2018-9.jpg halfoff2018-10.jpg halfoff2018-11.jpg halfoff2018-12.jpg halfoff2018-13.jpg halfoff2018-14.jpg YouTube Videos The Price is Right 1 2 off premiere|½ Off Premiere The Price is Right|An ecstatic ½ Off victory The Price is Right Million Dollar Spectacular 3 14 08, pt. 2|½ Off Primetime $1,000,000 Playing (April 7, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) The Price is Right - Half Off - 10 14 2013|A ½ Off payoff of $100,000, from Big Money Week II (September 25, 2013, #6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16). another $100,000 win from 1/2 off (October 24, 2016, #7661K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:OK to be Wrong Category:The Player is in Command Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games Category:May Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games